Lauren's Say
by Julsgracie
Summary: Ugh. But Bella Swan is so frickin’ dull. I couldn’t think of a single reason why Edward would want her. Why the hell could he want her? I mean, seriously, look at the girl. There is absolutely nothing special about her! LAUREN'S POV


_**Lauren's Say**_

School is _such_ a waste of time. There are _so_ many better things I could be doing right now than sitting in a boring cafeteria with a bunch of dorks. Honestly, Angela is, like, the most boring person I have ever met. Jessica is _okay_, on occasion. That is, when she stops drooling over Mike for three full seconds. It's actually kind of entertaining watching her—he doesn't even spare her a glance. Ha. Poor Jessie. Mikey only has eyes for the ever-wonderful _Bella Swan_. Ugh.

The new girl, Katie, I think, looked over at Eric, obviously trying to get his attention. Eric seemed mesmerized, staring in the direction of the cafeteria doors. I followed his gaze, pretty positive on what I was going to see.

Alice, Edward, and Bella—_of course_—were standing inconspicuously by the entrance of the room. Alice was talking quietly on her cell phone. Edward and Bella were standing together, behind a little alcove, staring into each other's eyes. _Unbelievable_. His hands were on her waist and she was stroking his cheek with her thumb. He knelt down and kissed her.

Edward Cullen is hot. Oh my frickin' god, he is _the _sexiest boy I have ever seen ever—more than the movie stars. And he goes to _my _school! And Alice is pretty, too. No wonder she is always talking to her boyfriend Jasper on her cell phone. And that girl has the best wardrobe _ever_.

Ugh. But Bella Swan is so frickin' _dull_. I couldn't think of a single reason why Edward would want her. _Why the hell could he want her??_ I mean, seriously, look at the girl. There is absolutely _nothing _special about her! Jessica, bushy-haired Jessica, for Chrissake, is prettier. Bella isn't super tall or big-chested or has gorgeous blonde locks. Nothing compared to Edward's other sister, Rosalie. Now _she _was beautiful.

I figured Bella must be letting him get frisky with her. I mean, honestly, what other explanation was there? Although, usually, people who get together just for sex don't stare at each other like the other person is a frickin' god. _Usually_. But I've never seen him touch her in that way. _Not once_.

Bella's hair hung straight and dull. Her clothes were average, and not in the least revealing. She was such a frickin' disgusting tomboy. Honestly, she really didn't look like the kind of girl who threw herself at guys. Then again, he _was_ Edward Cullen.

There was absolutely nothing interesting about her in the least. I couldn't even look at her for that long before becoming utterly bored. And yet Edward couldn't take his eyes off her. Even Tyler, Eric, Mike…_why _were they all so in love with her? Edward never even glanced in my direction. He had never looked at any of the girls in school before this year. I had started to wonder if he was gay. And then Bella comes along and _poof! _Instant love.

They started moving across the cafeteria, Bella and Edward so close to together you would have thought someone crazy-glued them at the hip. As stared after them, Edward suddenly twisted his head towards me, and threw me a dirty look, tightening his arm around Bella protectively.

I sighed. I would be _so _much better for him. I was beautiful, unlike Bella. He wouldn't have to feel out-of-place. She was also so clumsy—god, she could barely walk! I narrowed my eyes as he kissed her gently and then smiled. This was disgusting. I couldn't watch anymore.

I turned back to the table. Eric and Tyler sat with their heads turned towards the Cullen's table, staring longingly. Mike turned to see what they were looking at and they all sighed in unison as Edward kissed her again.

_What was the matter with everyone?!_

Lauren's POV. There is no specific time when this takes place...it could be before Edward leaves or after he returns. It is, however, after Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper graduate.

Please look on my profile for more information about this story and feel free review/messsage me if you don't understand what happened or have a question.

Please take a second to tell me what you thought of my story after reading. It really helps me. Did I do Lauren well?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bella, or Edward. If anything, they own me. **


End file.
